Kurau Unleashed
by Hinata0321
Summary: The GPO chased and tracked them, tricked, trapped, and attacked them. But when they finally go too far, she decides to show them just how dangerous a Rynasapien can be.


KURAU Unleashed

Prologue

A/N: Hello! (echo: _Hello… Hello… Hello…)_

Well _that's_ depressing. See how empty it is here? I really couldn't believe it when I saw this show didn't have any fanfictions for it yet… so I decided to write one! All you Kurau fans, you should write, too! This anime is too awesome to have no fanfictions here, and an archive of one isn't much of an archive!

If you're readers of Journey of the Three Failures… heh heh, sorry, I'm a tad late already, aren't I? I'm almost done with the next chapter, it shouldn't be too long!

I never imagined my next fanfiction would be, well, anything other than Naruto, but here I am! I watched Kurau and it just touched me! It's almost as good as Naruto! Please don't read this unless you've already watched Kurau!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KURAU Phantom Memory, Monica Rial would NOT be Kurau's English voice actor. (*shivers*)

* * *

**KURAU Unleashed**

**Prologue: Footprints**

**Kurau ****クラウ**

Two child-sized footprints in the snow. Five seconds ago, she had been standing here.

"No…"

My heart was beating too fast, pounding in my ears. I numbly shook my head, and the world blurred wildly.

"No…"

Someone was yelling at me, shouting things in a clear, commanding voice.

"No…"

"We have you surrounded, Rynasapien!"

"No… It can't…"

"_Kurau!!_"

"It can't…"

"No, Doug, don't go near her! L-look… look at … her _eyes_…"

"Why…"

"Rynasapien! You are outnumbered and alone!"

_**Alone**__._ It was like I'd been struck, hard. "_Shut up…_"

"You'll surrender peacefully, if you know what's good for you!"

"You … _killed_ her…"

My fingers curled into my palms. I was freezing, I was sweating. My teeth chattered violently. My insides felt like they were being shredded and boiled.

"You … d-did this…"

"What's _wrong_ with her…?"

"You killed her…"

"How pathetic… Just finish her off!"

"You…"

My dead gaze drifted upward from the two small footprints, vision blurring in and out of focus.

"Killed…"

They were closing in on all sides. They. The squad. The murderers.

My hands clasped at my hair, my eyes snapped shut, and I threw back my head and screamed in despair.

"_CHRISTMAS!!!_"

"Woah–!!"

"Oh, sh–!"

"Run!"

"Fall back!! Retr– _GWAAAAAHHH!!_"

…

……

………

Now they were gone, too. All of them.

"…Christmas…" I whimpered.

_It hurts… it hurts… it hurts…_

I swayed and fell onto my side, curled into a shivering little ball of pain.

_I'm … tired……_

* * *

**???**

…

…

…

…

…_BDMP._

_Bdmp… Bdmp… Bdmp…_

_Heart … beat … My heart … it's beating…?_

_So tired … need … to rest again…_

* * *

**Kurau ****クラウ**

"_Christmas_…… Christmas…… Christmas……! Christmas…! Christmas!!"

I jerked upright, and was smacked by a wave of nausea and a brick wall of fatigue from the movement. I lied back down, unblinking as the cave's ceiling rocked and spun in my vision. Frigid air seemed to bake my parched throat at each gasping breath.

My face was wet. No surprise there. So for the thirty-fourth day in a row, I'd woken with tears in my eyes. My teeth clenched.

_It hurts… It hurts…!_

A tiny whimper escaped me, and I folded my arms across myself. _It keeps getting even easier to feel my ribs each day now… It's a wonder I'm still here…_

"Heh…" A feeble, humorless ghost of a wry laugh poked past my lips. "Hunger… After all, I am human … sort of…"

I shook my head gently. "What … am I even doing…? What the heck am I doing? Trying to run from mental anguish … by torturing myself like this? It's not working, anyways…" I 'laughed' again.

"Kami-sama, and this _body_… I was supposed to take good care of it, and return it someday to Otou-san, wasn't I…? I was supposed to give back … _his_ Kurau."

Then I clutched my shoulders and yowled in distress, bawling her name over and over again as my eyes spilled over with fresh tears.

The name of my 'imouto,' my precious tsui, my Christmas.

_I couldn't protect her, and now she's… Why? Kuso, why?! She never did anything wrong … never did a thing, to anyone. Why…_

_WHY?! Because we're a little different?! Because we're 'dangerous'…?_

…_Fine, then._

_I think I'll show them … just how __**dangerous**__ a Rynasapien can be…_

Yes… I'd crush the ones responsible for this. I had the power. I could destroy the wretched organization that stole Christmas from me…

My teeth ground, and my heart pumped strength back into my veins. Soon I was on my feet, standing for the first time in several days. A new vigor was racing through me, a vigor born of malevolent fires that blazed with anticipation.

For suddenly, I had a goal. I had a reason to keep living a little longer. There was something I still needed to do, _before_ I suffered the inevitable fate that seemed to befall all Rynax condemned to solitude.

I'd bring the Global Police Organization to its knees, if it was the last thing I did.

"Heh… '_Dangerous'_…" I chuckled grimly, eyes narrowed. I took a step forward, and after it another. Nothing would stop me. I was strong. I was Rynax.

_I'll show them… I'll make sure they know, and never forget…_

With that I stalked off into the raging snowstorm outside, its ghostly winds howling and screaming in my ears.

* * *

**???**

_Bdmp._

_I wonder…_

_Bdmp._

_Am I strong enough…_

_Bdmp._

_To wake up now…?_

_Bdmp…_

"_Uhh_… Nani…?"

"Huh? Hey, did you just … say something?"

My eyes cracked open a moment, admitting a small sliver of light, and … color. Color, _besides_ black – how long had it been? Shutting my eyes tightly, I began to sit up.

"O-Okaa-san!" someone called, "She's awake!"

I heard hurried footsteps, a door opening and closing. In a few seconds I opened my eyes again, blinking in bleary confusion. The room was empty of other people, I soon noted; I was in a house, sitting on a futon. There was a window, and there was white … snow outside.

The door opened again, and I looked up as a brown-haired lady stepped into the room, smiling pleasantly. A little boy peeked from behind her, and then timidly hid himself again.

"Well hello! It's nice to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm … fine," I answered awkwardly as she walked up and knelt beside me.

"Tell me, dear, what's your name?"

I blinked.

"……Name?"

* * *

"So you don't know who you are, or who your parents are, or what happened to you?"

I shook my head sadly, resting it in my hands. "I just … can't remember." But there was _something_. Something really, really important, that I was supposed to remember. That I _should_ have remembered. But…

"There, don't worry! I'm sure it'll all come back to you eventually! Just give it time."

I nodded slowly. I didn't feel very good. I just felt so weird and empty inside … and it had something to do with that important thing I never should have forgotten. I found my eyes moistening, and soon I was holding back tears.

"A-ano … How long was I sleeping?"

"Hm… My husband found you washed up on the riverbed about three days before Christmas, so…"

The rest of what she said was lost to me. An unexpected warmth seemed to blossom fleetingly in my heart.

_My name…?_

"Are you alright?"

I met her eyes, beaming happily, and nodded. "Mm-hm!" I giggled. "And, I just remembered my name!"

"That's wonderful! What is it?"

I giggled again. I shut my eyes, touching my hands to my cheeks as I opened my mouth and cherished the sound of the heartwarming word as I spoke it.

"Christmas."

* * *

**クラウ / ****クリスマス \ ****クラウ**

**End Prologue**

(A/N) You didn't think I'd kill off Christmas, did you? Psh, Christmas can't die. She's adorable!

Hm… yeah, I think I'll just add on chapter one.

* * *

**KURAU Unleashed**

**One: Phantom Menace**

_/\/\/ 2 Months Later /\/\/_

Ayaka Steiger was not happy to be here. In truth, none of the room's occupants were. Inspector Wong swept his eyes over the downcast faces and finally spoke up.

"Thirty-one officers already have vanished without a trace. The disappearances began few and far between, but lately even more at once have been turning up simply _gone_. In the course of yesterday alone, eight vanished. Which probably means…"

Doug ground his teeth, shutting his eyes. "She's getting stronger."

Wong nodded. "She's smart – more than smart enough to stay alive. Her behaviors seem to have been far more human than those of most lone Rynasapiens, which is in fact a large portion of our problem. Her every move is calculated, controlled, and cautious. She's done nothing reckless or erratic. She knows not to risk overexerting herself; she knows that in order to accomplish she must rest. And she knows how to avoid capture. It's gone on too long unchecked. The … _the Rynasapien_ is currently unstable and dangerous, and is to be secured by any means necessary. Chief Chikara has commissioned us to utilize … lethal force."

At this the inspector's gaze fell on Doctor Hajime Amami, on the man's deadened eyes and unkempt air. Wong looked to see a reaction from the aged scientist, but he saw no inkling of emotion, and that frightened him.

"What if…" Ayaka began, "What if it's not her at all? Erasing someone doesn't leave any solid evidence. It could be a different Rynasapien, and–!"

"What's the matter, Ayaka? Isn't this the type of target you would just love to put down?"

"Doug…"

"You wanted to see a threat in her – well, here it is. Now look what we've got on our hands: a cold-blooded menace, just like all Rynasapiens–,"

"Shut up!" Ayaka cried. She looked down at her hands, resting on the table with fingers interlocked. "Just leave me alone… I'm not looking forward to this job any more than you are." Doug's cold face softened.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong…"

"But all the same," Wong said, "whether we look forward to it or not, a job is a job. The motive of her rage is irrelevant at this point; lives are at stake, so she must be stopped."

The two nodded solemnly.

The meeting concluded in a few more minutes, after which, as they were leaving the room, Doug pulled Amami aside.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" the blond agent asked.

The other man looked to the ground. "If it has to be done, there's no way around it. I've failed her yet again, and nothing I can do will help her now."

"Dr. Amami," Doug said sternly, and he looked up. "If at all possible, we'll capture your daughter alive. We'll do everything we can. Trust me."

"…Thank you."

Doug shook his head. "No sweat. After all … Kurau's become like a friend to all of us."

* * *

_/\/\/ 2 Years Later /\/\/_

A blue-haired woman of twenty-four sighed in exasperation. They were in the way. It didn't look like they planned on going anywhere, either. That would make three times this month. _Well, here we go…_

"You there!" one man called, a confident grin on his smug face as he pointed at her. He must have been the leader or something. "Are you the one who calls yourself the Phantom?"

She rolled electric blue eyes. The woman didn't have time for this, not today. She had plans for today. "Look, buddy, I don't call myself anything. What is that, the GPO's new nickname for me?" There were three of them twenty yards from her, she noted as she spoke, two men, one woman. Odd – agents typically worked in pairs. But this task of theirs was a tough one, to say the least. Or perhaps…

"We will capture you!"

"If I had a dime for every…"

"So prepare yourself, Rynasapien!"

"Right, I'll just do that… So who _are_ you, anyways?"

"Hehe…" The cocky one smirked. "We three are among the finest of the Blue Knights! As far as combat-centered agents go, we're the best of the best!"

"Are you…?" The woman raised an eyebrow at the three, searching for anything intimidating in their proud faces, in their black pants and blue jackets. Oh, they were matching. _That counts for something … I guess. _"Best of the best, huh? I've got to say, you look a little … stupid."

A vein throbbed on the leader's forehead, and the other two scowled. "Already underestimating us, Phantom?! We shall see who's stupid – after we wipe that dumb expression off your face!"

_I _have_ a name, you know. Morons… I doubt they've even considered they're the ones doing the underestimating._

Simultaneously, the three drew identical blades from sheaths strapped to their belts.

The woman blinked. "Swords? Let me get this straight. The guns and laser cannons haven't been working out, so now we're going to try killing me with ancient metal sticks? That makes perfect sense." _Morons!_

"Ancient … metal…? You've got some nerve, Phantom, you know that?!"

_And again with the synchronized moves… _she thought as the agents slashed their swords at the air before them, causing a band of blue light to race up the cutting edge of each blade.

"Blue Katana?" She clapped unenthusiastically, falsely applauding the trio. "So, we've gone from ancient to antique."

"You'd better prepare yourself, Ryna–!"

"You've said that already."

"Tch! You–!"

"Are you done?"

The sole of her shoe forcibly introduced itself to his face. He sailed ten yards and crashed into the ground like a sack of bricks.

"Because I am."

The other two looked at the Rynasapien suddenly standing between them in shock – understandably, as they'd never seen any human clear twenty yards' distance in the space of a second. The female Knight was quick to retaliate, slashing fiercely at the woman; the blade simply passed through her body like a ghost's. Off-balance and astonished, the katana-wielding woman couldn't react before the blue-haired one had swiftly rounded on her, slipped a firm hand onto her back, and thrust a knee into the vulnerable spot under her ribcage. Dropping the sword, she jerked forward with a satisfyingly sharp "GAH!" and crumpled to the ground.

"_Hyaaa–!_"

The woman whirled, her hand darting up to seize the blade of a downward-striking Blue Katana between thumb and forefinger. The sword's tip rested a centimeter above her forehead.

"Looks like you're the only one left," she stated, holding his gaze evenly as he struggled with both hands to force the sword down, to slash at her face or at least slice open her hand. He grunted in effort, teeth clenched as his terrified eyes held her icy ones.

The woman's hand lit up with a brief yellow glow, and she snapped the blade between her fingers. The man cried out in surprise, stepping away and stumbling onto his back.

The broken tip of his sword plunged into the ground beside his neck, and he shrieked. He stared unblinking at the woman's cold face, the calm line of her mouth, the frozen, unfeeling emptiness in her eyes.

And she stared back at the man, at his frightened face and wide eyes. He was utterly terrified – terrified, of what he now fully understood to be an inhuman murderer before him. _These agents … were completely unprepared. I ought to do away with them, but… _She sighed. _Just more souls foolish enough to stumble into the GPO's twisted web. What are they getting at, sending people they've left clueless to come after me…?_

"P-p-please… we're sorry!" he whimpered.

"Save it. My problem is with the GPO. Just stay out of my way, and you'll be fi–,"

…

……_Ouch._

_So there _were_ four after all, _she thought as the taste of iron entered her mouth. Her gaze lowered to rest on the eight inches of blue-edged steel protruding from her stomach.

"Son of a… That freakin' _hurt_."

The assailants' eyes widened at this nonchalant remark, and in the next instant the woman disintegrated into thousands of specks of golden-yellow light, sword and all.

She materialized behind her surprise attacker, the sword upraised in her left hand and glowing yellow rather than blue. A sharp slash across the back, and the man fell to the ground.

"…Troublesome," she muttered, her eyes locating her severed right arm lying a few feet away, courtesy of the Knight's first attack. It dissolved into the yellow energy, not unlike the way the woman had, and what remained of her arm did the same. Starting at the shoulder and continuing down, the light streamed to her and her arm reformed. The process took up a whopping total of five seconds; the only remaining evidence it had just been cut off was a tear all the way around the sleeve of the woman's black jacket. She ripped off the disconnected sleeve, tossing it to the ground.

_Kuso… I've wasted too much power. There go my plans for the day…_

"D-d-d-demon!" the other man squeaked, still lying on his back as if he were frozen to the spot. "B-bakemono!! You monster!"

"Hn… A 'monster,' am I?" The woman pointed the sword in her hand skyward, shifting it so that her face was reflected on the crimson-streaked blade. She could see messy hair; a calculating blue eye; a remarkably pale face and a cheek spattered with blood; a mouth set in an ever unfeeling line. "Are you just now noticing … that this lifeless face is not quite that of a true human?"

"Wh– what…?"

She pressed her fingers against her midriff, where her shirt and jacket had suffered a tear but her skin was without a scratch. "Am I still human now, I wonder? Maybe I am a monster. Maybe I have already gone mad. I don't know."

She held out and flexed her newly repaired right hand, and then tossed the sword's hilt into it. After clenching firmly a moment and noting how it felt in her grasp, she held it out to the side; a bolt of energy shot down the blade, evaporating the blood that stained it. She rested the blunt side on her shoulder as she strode past the awestruck man.

"It doesn't matter to me, though," she continued, gazing out at the dawn sun. "I am alone, cursed to solitude in this vast world. I have a goal, and nothing will prevent me from attaining it. It doesn't matter in the least what you want to call me. Human, Rynax, Rynasapien, fugitive, Phantom, madwoman, demon… I am me."

"And what … what are you?"

"Who, me? That's simple." She cast a glance back over her shoulder. "I am Kurau."

* * *

**クラウ / ****クリスマス \ ****クラウ**

**End Chapter One**

Ta-da! So how was it? Kind of Dark-ish Kurau, no? Yep, my first shot in fanfiction at third person POV. I like the shifty-changey-first-person better, but it wouldn't have worked here. So it's just in the prologue. ;)

Does the family that rescued an amnesiac Christmas know more than they let on? What is to become of Kurau? Who is Chikara, and what the heck happened to Saitou?! All will be revealed – just not all next time – in KURAU Unleashed!

Lol, laters! Please review, and tell me what you think!

:o)Hinata0321:o)


End file.
